


Girly Fantasy

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/F, Fantasy Sex, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-04
Updated: 2004-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miho has a strange fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girly Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend SilversFoxfire who really wanted me to write a yuri or shojo-ai.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m now the proud owner of the entire manga series for FAKE, and dammit! You can’t have it!  
> 

Miho flops onto her bed, simultaneously peeling off her sweat-soaked tank top. The cool air of her room feels good, making her nipples pebble beneath her pink bra.

It was a long and hot day at Battle City. Both a curse and blessing. The heat made every girl there wear her skimpiest outfits; unfortunately, there weren’t as many girls as she would have liked. Though there were a few boys who might as well have been girls. Give them some breasts and a few extra curves...

Like Yugi from class. It didn’t take much imagination to turn him into a girl. So cute and sweet with that baby face and large violet eyes.

Usually.

That’s how he usually looks. Today...oh, today...sharp eyes, strong voice, his presence was larger than life.  
Damn he would have made a hot chick.

Miho could see it now. Yuko (what she calls fem-Yugi) wearing that tight leather hugging every curve...  
SWEET.

Most of the time, Miho puts Yuko in a sexified school uniform. She can just see the soft swell of her modest bosom and a flash of blue, frilly panties. But the new Yuko? Oh, she wouldn’t wear that. No. She needs something...something dominating.

Something with lots of leather straps, stiletto heels, and a whip.  
But as nice as that sounds to her, it doesn’t seem to match dom-Yuko. What is it that would work?

A flash of Cleopatra runs through her mind.

That’s it! Egyptian! Dom-Yuko just screams Egyptian.  
White gown, golden jewelry and headpiece, and that exotic eye makeup.

Miho licks her lips as she runs her fingers down her flat tummy to the edge of her shorts. She’s already getting so hot. Now she just needs to find Yuko a playmate.

Normal Yuko would get Joyce (fem-Jounouchi) or Kessandra (fem-Seto), but the new Yuko needs someone new. Like...someone like that boy Joyce dueled at the marina. He used the something-or-other Fisherman. He would make the perfect tomboy, the kind who wears D-cups.

Miho’s burning up from just thinking about it, and she hasn’t even gotten to the fun stuff yet! She tugs off her blue shorts, kicking them to land somewhere across the room to leave her in purple thongs. She flicks open the front clasp of her bra, her perky breasts springing free. “That feels so much better.” Milky hands cup each supple orb, squeezing. “Ahn...”

She needs a scenario. Something good.

She needs to thank whoever wrote that movie she saw last night.

***

Cleo-Yuko rests peacefully on the foreign bed until the opening of the wooden door disturbs the sleep the waves had lulled her into.

A tall foreigner with deeply tanned skin and a scar on her cheek proudly struts in. A bandanna decorated with oceanic waves keeps dark spiky hair out of her equally dark eyes. “Good afternoon! The ocean is fabulous and lunch will be served in about an hour!”  
“Who are you to walk in on me in such a manner?” Cleo-Yuko sounds rather annoyed.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. That was rather rude of me, wasn’t it?” The foreign girl laughs. “I’m Umi, the Captain’s daughter.”

The Egyptian woman’s eyes spark with interest. The Captain must have predicted her boredom and sent her a distraction. Nothing less than his own daughter. How considerate.

Cleo-Yuko sits up, her delicate gown resting lightly over her curves. “Close the door and come here.” Umi blinks a moment but complies.  
“What is it?”  
“Hmm...” Cleo-Yuko looks her up and down, taking in the strong but still feminine build. “Yes, you will do nicely.” She stands and notices that, to her chagrin, this foreign girl is much taller than her.  
“Huh? Nicely for what?”  
“I’m sure you know.” Cleo-Yuko puts her hands on Umi’s shoulders and pushes her down to sit on the bed. “That’s much better.”

“What are you do-mmph!” Demanding lips clamp over Umi’s, cutting off her question. An even more demanding tongue wiggles into her mouth to take advantage of her momentary shock. Umi manages to pull away. “Stop that! You have no right!”  
“I’m Pharaoh. I have EVERY right.” Cleo-Yuko pins Umi onto the bed.

***

Miho pinches her nipples, as the fantasy plays out further in her mind. One manicured hand trails down her flat tummy to slide inside her thongs. “Nh...aa...” She spreads her legs wider while she plays with her clit, arching off the bed. “Yuko...Umi...” She pushes two slender fingers into her wet heat and bites her pillow to muffle her pleasured cry.

“Miho! The Honda boy is here to see you again!” Miho groans in frustration. This is the third time he’s knocked her out of one of her fantasies!  
“Tell him I’m napping, mama! Geez, that guy needs someone else to focus on.”

Now if he had been a girl...

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
